Waste odor near toilets is an age-old nuisance. Various systems and methods have been devised to address the waste-odor-near-a-toilet problem. Unfortunately, such systems and methods suffer drawbacks including: (i) complexity; (ii) unreliability and (iii) expense.
It would be advantageous to develop a waste odor removal system and method for use with a toilet which is easy to install, reliable and inexpensive relative to other systems.